la celebracion de jaime
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia se ve la forma de ver que la gente prefiere la supervivencia de otro sobre la propia tambien refleja ceremonias y ritos para el desarolloi


La celebración especial De Jaime

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de sus r

* * *

espetivos escritores esta historia comienza después del fragmento de la última historia "aquí habrá una versión de Jaime antes de saber que es realmente y una después de su descubrimiento"" además esta historia continua después

* * *

Con varias peleas ,una traición ,una muerte

de no entrare en detalles de las guerras para no alargar de más la historia, debido a que también habrá una parte de interacción

* * *

Sin más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Fragmento anterior

* * *

Luisa: Golpee a Matt en la cabeza por esa idea tan mala pero vimos que el saco el metal y vimos que él no sabía que moldear entonces escuche a Matt decirle que moldee a alguien que le venga a la cabeza eso me gusto porque

* * *

nos haría ver si alguien le quedo grabado entonces vimos que el metal adquirió una forma de un dios con un tridente en lugar de un rayo o un martillo pero luego aparecieron mas figuritas al lado de el entonces lo entendí le

* * *

dije a Danny que el tiene el recuerdo del mar eso confundió a los tres mas los otros lo entendieron y lo explicaron de una forma suave pero el se puso tenso y yo le calme diciéndole que lo vería luego cuando llegáramos al

* * *

campamento .

* * *

Luce: Ya habíamos llegado a los límites del campamento y vimos que Jaime estaba temblando entonces le pregunte porque tiembla y el dice que tiene miedo porque no sabe cómo encaja el aquí además de que sentía un aura

* * *

distinta pero que de alguna forma medio lo tranquiliza entonces le explique que es normal las dos cosas pero iria por orden la primera parte es que aquí todos formamos un todo y el encaja como parte de algo grande y lo

* * *

segundo era el poder de un don de dominio que sirve como una unión , el me vio con ojos agradecidos y luego nos juntamos a los otros para ir al encuentro y vinculación familiar.

* * *

Dick: Estaba sentado en sobre un árbol de abelu grande meditando porque no podía seguir en esta tristeza

* * *

necesitaba encontrar aquello que hacía que todo tuviera un equilibrio y poder centrarme en más en mi deber de gobernante entonces sentí una presencia nueva pero al mismo tiempo familiar era mi pequeño ya se es de todos

* * *

pero más mío porque yo he sido su guardián

* * *

Y además yo lo busque mas lejos que los demás y cuando lo sentí acercarse yo rete a los demás y me permití un poco de intimar con el.

* * *

Danny: Cuando llegamos a la entrada vi que Jaime tenia una pregunta asi que les dije a los otros si por favor podían adelantarse y ahora los alcanzamos ellos asintieron y fueron adelante y yo mande un aviso a Dani, Percy,

* * *

Harry, Dami, a dos papás a mami a Alf, y mis otros compinches menos a Dick porque el era capas de sentirlo

* * *

después le conté la historia general y le dije de que Dick era su protector pero que el y sus amigos iban a ser felices.

Jaime: Cuando llegamos a lo que decía campamento mestizo sentí que había dos campos uno que parecía protector

* * *

y el otro parecía echo de emociones en este momento sentí como una atmosfera de tristeza y poca luz yo conozco este sentimiento era lo que sentía antes en casa de mi familia adoptiva pero es diferente ahora a cambiado la

* * *

atmosfera se haba apaciguado entonces recuerdo que Danny que su hermano era mi guardián entonces mi mente

* * *

ha venido un recuerdo de la voz era como grave pero al mismo tiempo algo suave y creo que me hablo en otra lengua además de arrullarme y creo que tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto además de la

* * *

comodidad.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: El tuvo el encuentro con la diosa de los animales y le presento a sus amigos Zat que era un

* * *

Eon, Duan que era un Arceus, Clemencia su lechuza y su amiga tricefalia Atila, Aidioria, Andrés después se encontró con la diosa de la magia y le removió el glamour y el vio que era más bonito de lo que pensó después se encontró

* * *

con los dioses de las bromas,el de la guerra ,el amor, la sabiduría, el dios creador todos haciéndome sentir en casa lo mismo paso con los semidioses entonces se volvió y vio a sus amigos que estaban hablando con otras personas

* * *

iguales a Danny y ellos me contestaron que era el trio de hermanos los cuales se presentaron como Percy, Harry y Dani pero el recordó que ella era un clon mas no le dio importancia porque era su propia persona entonces se sintió raro por el aura cargada eso era sinónimo de guerra

* * *

Aquí os numero lo que paso antes de la forma que Jaime

* * *

Aparecieron las Moiras

* * *

Comenzó una Guerra sanguinaria

* * *

Ganaron dichosa guerra

* * *

Todos pusieron a los tres al dia

* * *

Les enseñan sobre sus verdaderas herencias y a como quitar y poner el glamour

* * *

Las Moiras le dejan un aviso de que tiene dos visitas que hacer

* * *

Les dicen que los verán pronto

* * *

Ellos vuelven a la escuela.

* * *

Jaime: ya ha pasado 3 años desde que descubrí lo que soy y no molestarme ahora vivo por el mundo mágico con mis dos amigos y mis animales digamos que ahora estoy en paz con mi familia adoptiva además de que tuve las

* * *

aguas mansas de momento sigo siendo niñera pero ya no me molesta porque también me he vengado ya y estoy feliz de ser lo que soy.

* * *

Jaime: Ya han pasado 5 años desde que descubrí que soy ahora estoy en una visita a mi familia adoptiva no porque quisiera hacerlo realmente sino porque fue parte de un acuerdo para ser libre mis amigos y yo hemos creado un

* * *

nuevo vinculo irrompible debido a que descubrimos que no queríamos que nada le pasara al otro y somos

* * *

demasiado leales unos a otros asi que somos uno

* * *

Milan: que haces aquí este no es tu hogar le pregunte en mi mente ya que el tiene alguna rareza mítica y yo quiero

* * *

mantener mi reputación y el solo me explico todo mentalmente hablando después de eso dijo que solo estaría dos días para esperarme para recibir la carta e ir al colegio era cierto eso además que yo ya hice mi maleta pero tenía que irme a despedir de mi novia

* * *

Ella es un ángel completo ella me dijo que fuera al pequeño bosque cerca de la casa que fue donde nos conocimos espero que mi hermano que es algo de una gran magnitud (antes que me pregunten fue que ella me lo dijo) no se burle.

* * *

Jaime: Ya estamos en la escuela después de algunas cosas y estaba pensando en algo y era que pronto seria mi cumpleaños y me dijeron que ese dia iban a hacer dos cosas uno era una ceremonia de tributo que esa no me

* * *

suena divertida después me harán una fiesta pero ahí pasa algo también vi a Milan que me está Dando esa mirada de quiero una explicación y le pedí que me siguiera el lo hizo y vio que estaba en otra sala común pero al mismo tiempo diferente al entrar vimos al director que venía a darme la orden de esperar hasta después de comer yo

* * *

asentí y le hable de poco a Milan el veía que yo no mentí en ningún momento pero le faltaba información entonces

* * *

vieron un grupo de primero el cual veía que iba a ver un niño que no pasaría por el sombrero entonces significaba algo nuevo y tenía razón porque en nuestro grupo 3 nuevas personas que venir con nosotros y por lo que pude ver

* * *

eran dos niños y una niña entonces nos presentamos y e incluso nos dijeron como se llaman Gerard, Geraldo y

* * *

Gloria entonces comenzamos a comer como la última vez después le mostré la sala común y les gusto luego les

* * *

mostramos las habitaciones y vimos que habían 3 más ,entonces nos sentamos y ahí descubrí porqué eran

* * *

diferentes uno era un semi dios el otro un meta y la última era una semi demonio además de ser empática era

* * *

especia le pregunte por curiosidad quien era su padre y me dijo que era un tema algo complejo entonces le pedí que me siguiera y ella lo hizo llegamos a la zona de Slifering y ella me miro raro y le pedi que me esperara aquí y vi que Milan me esperaba en su puerta le indique que me siguiera y asi lo hizo el le sorprendió que yo estaba

* * *

acompañado le dije que no con la mente y les dije que viniera de regreso entonces ella me pregunto porque con el y le dije que el era mi hermano adoptivo además que el pertenece al secreto ambos se sorprendieron de que dije pero antes de preguntar vimos al director junto con el grupo de maestros que llevaban los exámenes para Milan

* * *

pero vi que estaban los profesores y el director significa que iban a darnos mucho tiempo libre después de esta noche.

* * *

Rafaelo: Esa noche fue de locos porque nosotros estábamos en la habitación cuando vimos al director y los profesores quienes nos dijeron que nosotros estaríamos viajando mañana por la tarde a Hosmeda y en la noche a Grecia e iríamos con Milan y yo vi que ellos estaban viniendo vi que Milan le habían dado los exámenes y se puso a

* * *

hacerlos mientras yo pregunte si sabia algo y el negó. Y le crei porque sentí con el vinculo que me decía toda la verdad además que tenia aquella mirada que de que algo raro va a pasar.

* * *

Diana: El dia siguiente vimos un carruaje que tenían nuestras cosas y además tenia un color diferente el director dijo que Jaime, se fue con Milan y gloria a solucionar unas cosas pero que les encontraríamos en Hosmede entonces yo le pregunte que pasaba y el me conto que se trataba de una maldición que no quería que se transmitiera que

* * *

nos iba a extrañar pero era lo mejor entonces vi que los 3 chicos se subieron techo y me dijeron que también se puede subir por adentro agradecí y subi para ir a la ciudad.

* * *

Milan: Al llegar vi a mis padres en el suelo iba a acercarme para ver lo que pasaba pero mi hermanastro me dijo que están muertos pero que dejaron todo fuera para que nos fueramos incluso las varitas yo cogi la de mi madre y Jaime la de mi padre decidi salir a ver el bosque y me sorprendi de ver a mi novia me pregunto como estaba y le

* * *

conte poco decidi que quería que la mi hermano la viera asi que le dije que me siguiera entonces al entrar vi al duo y les hice saber de mi regreso pero el señorin dijo que el ya me había sentido y sabe que no venia solo ella temblo por el tono que mi hermano hice asusto uso sin embargo yo no lo hice porque era tono broma vi que ella se oculto

* * *

pero mi hermano parecía haber cambiado porque ahora brillaba sin embargo el parece atenuar el brillo y se presento y le pidió disculpas pero lo hizo con un tono suave y vi que ella le hizo una alabanza mas el le pidio que no

* * *

lo hiciera que quería ser un amigo el no iba a tratarla como lo hacen los otros el era especial y vimos como el parecía regresar a ser como el sin brillo extraño entonces el nos dijo que nos fueramos a hosmede para después ir

* * *

a Grecia y enterarme de la historia y cual va ser mi lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Narrador: Ellos llegan a Hosmede unas horas antes que los demás piden algo de comer y el le explica a su pequeño

* * *

sequito lo que ha pasado y lo que Jaime cree que pasara y que no lo hara llegaron ls del grupo faltante y entraron dentro del carruaje donde todos descansarían hasta llegar a su destino donde realizaron varias ceremonias y fueron a descansar.

* * *

DGWP: Jaime estas bien

* * *

JFTHPZH: Si te soy realista no debido al giro de 180 grados que ha pasado para mi hermanastro para mi bien pero el.

* * *

Diana Andrea Amazon: Yo quiero saber algo

* * *

JFTH los NIH: Aquí diras

* * *

D.A.A: Como es que tu hermanastro tiene una novia que es parte de este mundo .

* * *

JFTH PZH : Hay cosas que creo que es mejor no saber la verdad al menos a nivel emocional.

* * *

D.A.A:Esta bien solo era por saber pero creo que es mejor asi

* * *

TMW: Hey chicos se me ha enviado porque los otros 3 grandes os requiere.

* * *

TRIO: OK ahora te seguimos.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numero el final:

* * *

Mataron al creador del virus

* * *

Se erradico de forma permanente

* * *

Se hizo un funeral para los que calleron en esa enfermedad

* * *

Se hicieron varios rituales de protección y immortalizacion

* * *

Y forjaron un nuevo vinculo a la familia.


End file.
